


two weeks notice please

by IronSwordStarShield (SweetFanfics)



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 07:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/IronSwordStarShield
Summary: Anonymous asked for: stevetony discussing wedding and honeymoon plans fluff? :D





	two weeks notice please

“Don’t you think we should pick a date?” Steve tentatively brings up as he scrapes the sausages into the waiting plate.

By his side, Tony is stacking perfectly brown piece of toasts onto a second plate. “For the wedding? What’s the rush?”

“_Everyone _keeps asking me about it. It’d be nice to have a concrete answer instead of “I don’t know.”“ Steve knows he sounds snippy but it’s getting annoying. And he’s feeling a little insecure so sue him.

Tony guides him to the table with one hand, hand rubbing the small of Steve’s back. As he helps Steve into his seat, Tony says, “Tell them to fuck off. We’ll get married when we want to. Besides, all we need is like two weeks to plan the whole thing so-”

Steve freezes mid-reach, fingers hovering inches from the water jug. “Say that again?”

“All we need is two weeks,” Tony repeats easily enough, seated by now and taking some toast, sausages, and eggs, before he picks up a knife and fork. 

Okay. He didn't mishear that. “Er Tony. I know you’re rich and you think any problem can solved if you throw enough money at it. But I think asking for a wedding to be organized in 14 dyas is still gonna be a stretch.”

Blue eyes blink up in surprise. There's a couple of breadcrumbs caught in Tony's mustache. He looks adorably confused when he asks, “You think so?”

With a small, fond snort, Steve nudges his foot against Tony’s. “A little bit.” Tony looks utterly flummoxed. But Steve can't help but let his smile spread because, “You’ve thought about this.”

Tony demurely looks down but Steve can still see his smile easily enough. It’s coy and secretive. “A little bit.”

“Tell me about it," Steve murmurs as he leans forward on the table. He's curious about Tony's vision now. "What kind of wedding do you see us having?”

The happy sparkle in Tony’s eyes steals Steve’s breath away. “Nothing big. Maybe 50 people tops. Just closest friends and family. You and me. That’s all I want. The food, the flowers, the place? All of that doesn’t matter to me. I just want to marry you.”

When Tony says things like this, Steve feels like a bumbling fool because how can he match that simple desire? He’d thought Tony would want a larger wedding. Like heck, they’ve had _parties _bigger than what Tony is proposing.

“What if we went to city hall and registered? Skip the wedding all together?” It’s got a certain allure to it. To cut through all the bullshit and be Tony’s. 

Tony laughs, reaching over to pour water into Steve’s glass. “We’d be skinned alive by our besties and you know it.”

“We could take our besties with out,” Steve cajoles, waiting for Tony to put the jug back down before he snaps the other man’s wrist up. He grins, “We could grab Sam, Bucky, Pepper, Rhodey and go as a group. Have our reception at a White Castle.”

“Heathen," Tony laughs merrily. "You know I like Burger King more.”

Laughing, Steve presses a kiss to Tony’s knuckles. He rubs the touch into Tony’s skin, hoping his love will stay there. Peeking up at Tony, Steve says, “We wouldn’t even need two weeks if that’s how you want to do it.”

“That’s just me. What about what you want?” Tony's fingers turn to cup Steve's cheek, lovingly stroking the edge of his jaw.

It's Steve's turn to beam. “Honestly? I love to have the wedding at the old mansion garden. But I don’t think we’d get a lot of privacy.” He can see it now. Gauzy white linen tents. Sweet smelling red roses. Elegant center pieces. The soft strains of a live harp adding a magical feel to the whole event. 

“A lot of very powerful magicians owe us quite a few favors,” Tony reminds him, squeezing Steve’s fingers. “I’m sure they’ll be happy to help. What else? Do you want anything special?”

He knows that whatever he's going to say, Tony's going to bend over backwards to make it happen. Just because that's what Steve wants. Keeping that in mind, Steve smiles broadly. “I just need you there by my side. The rest is just…” He waves a hand in the hair to complete the sentence. “Details. They’ll sort themselves out.”

Tony hums, tapping his finger against Steve's jaw. "And that's why I said we only need two weeks max. And even that is because Jan's going to need a week to fit us for our tux's."


End file.
